1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to washing apparatus, and more particularly to washing and chilling apparatus for glasses, dishes, medical-related products, and other articles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Restaurants, bars and other food and beverage service establishments use a number of glasses, mugs and dishes on a continual basis. These and other articles must be continuously washed for reuse. Washing is accomplished by hand or by a number of known washing apparatus. It is desirable in some instances, particularly for glasses and mugs in which beer or cocktails will be served, or bowls or other dishes in which cold desserts such as ice cream or sorbet will be served, to chill the glass or dishes so as to create a layer of frost on the outside of the glass or dish. It is desirable that such a layer of frost does not include frozen droplets of water, but rather is smooth and even. In any case, it is also desirable that glasses, dishes, and other articles washed in warm water be chilled at least to room temperature or lower, so as to not warm chilled beverages or foods which will be served therein.
Glasses and mugs used in food service establishments are commonly stored in trays which hold several glasses. Such trays can be used to store the glasses prior to washing, after washing, for storage, and the like. These trays are typically formulated from non-corrosive plastics and metals in a mesh configuration or with a plurality of drain openings to permit liquid to drain from the trays. A significant amount of time can be spent by workers placing the glasses into these trays, or taking the glasses from these trays for washing, rinsing, drying, chilling and storage. It would be desirable to provide an apparatus and method for washing and chilling a variety of articles which would reduce the amount of time that workers spend moving the articles into or out of such trays.
Apparatus for chilling articles commonly use conventional vapor compression refrigeration equipment to supply chilled air to the articles. This refrigeration equipment requires significant expenditures of energy to power the compressor. It would be desirable to provide a washer and chiller which would reduce the energy required by the apparatus to chill the articles.
The washing and chilling of articles requires that the washing, rinsing, sanitizing, and chilling fluids thoroughly contact the surface of the articles, including the interior surface of the articles. Uneven or incomplete flow results in articles which are not washed, rinsed or sanitized properly, or articles which are not chilled or frosted evenly across the surface of the articles. It would therefore be desirable to provide a washing and chilling apparatus which would provide for more even flow of washing and chilling fluids around the surfaces of the articles than is available with current apparatus.
It is also desirable to provide a washer and chiller for articles such as medical equipment, laboratory equipment (including test tubes and petri dishes), and baby formula bottles, where the item should be chilled to at least room temperature before use. Pre-chilling may be especially desirable for laboratory equipment used to freeze samples.
The invention provides a washing and chilling apparatus in which at least one tray is provided for holding a plurality of articles. Each tray has a plurality of fluid-directing openings. The trays are insertable into a washing compartment having a plurality of fluid outlets. The fluid-directing openings of the trays and the fluid outlets of the washing compartment are positioned such that, upon insertion of the tray into the fluid washing compartment, the fluid-directing openings are aligned with or otherwise placed in fluid communication with the fluid outlets of the washing compartment. The fluid is thereby directed from the washing compartment into the trays in such a manner as to thoroughly contact the surface of the articles.
The fluid-directing openings are preferably provided as fluid nozzles extending upward from the bottom of the tray. The articles may be stacked top-down with an opening of the articles over the upright nozzle. The nozzles retain the articles in place, and also direct fluid from the fluid-directing opening into contact with the interior surfaces of the articles. The nozzles are preferably substantially conical in shape, with the base of the cone provided substantially at the bottom of the tray, and the fluid-directing openings provided at the vertex of the cone. It is understood, however, that the invention is not limited to these arrangements.
The fluid outlets of the washing compartment preferably are in communication with a manifold. The manifold preferably communicates to fluid sources, and suitable structure such as a switching valve switches between the various fluid sources, depending on the cycle of the apparatus. The fluid sources preferably include a source of washing liquid, rinsing liquid, sanitizing liquid and chilling liquid. The washing liquid is preferably hot water into which a detergent is added. The rinsing liquid is preferably cold water. After a time, a sanitizing solution is preferably introduced into the cold water. Finally, a rinse of cold water, which can include a chemical rinsing agent, is utilized.
An air stream is preferably utilized to assist in dispensing the liquids through the supply outlets and fluid-directing openings into the trays. A mist eliminator can be utilized to trap liquid which is entrained in the air stream. The air stream preferably is injected by the fluid-directing openings of the tray to create a cyclonic motion of fluids around the surface of the articles. A preferred fluid velocity is at least 100 feet per second to generate a significant level of agitation which accelerates the cleaning of the items, although lower velocities are also acceptable.
Chilling of the articles is preferably accomplished by a cryogenic fluid such as a liquid gas source. This liquid gas can be directed into the washing compartment and flash to a gas. The gas can then contact the articles, causing the articles to be chilled. Liquid nitrogen is a preferred chilling fluid.